


Origin of Derek Hale

by Lizbit_97



Series: Derek Hale: Legend Of the Seven Seas [1]
Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sinbad(2003), Beta Danny Mahealani, Gen, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Sinbad(2003)AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbit_97/pseuds/Lizbit_97
Summary: Short backstory/prologue to my Sinbad Sterek AU.How Derek Hale went from an upper class kid to a thief, from best friends with a prince to life at sea.





	Origin of Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short backstory/prologue to a Sinbad AU I’m going to start writing, came from inspiration from when I rewatched Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas earlier this month. Thought of how Derek is kinda like Sinbad and Stiles is like Marina. 
> 
> This is unbeta-ed and so all mistakes are mine, please inbox me or let me know if any mistakes bother you so I may change it.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome! :)  
> Hope you all enjoy \\(^-^)/

 

When Derek was 10 years old he would go out with Laura and have mock duels for their amusement and to pass time. She was 12, older than him but still his best friend. They would wake up early everyday and go into the city, they lived in the higher end of the kingdom as their mum and Uncle Peter were part of the Council members who worked alongside King Whittemore, to fight with each other, scaling fences and jumping from roof to roof, just generally having fun. However, their fun ritual lessened as Derek and Laura grew.

When Laura turned 16, she stopped playing with him as their mother prepped Laura for her duties as an Alpha. Derek didn’t let this stop his desire for adventure and fun, he still went to the city alone and started pickpocketing to feed his need for thrill and adrenaline, he thrived when he gets away without being caught. It became his new favourite pastime. But it all came to a standstill when Derek returned to his house one day from one of his adventures to find his home engulfed in flames.

Derek ran towards the house calling out the names of his family members, he couldn’t get very close as the flames were so strong that the heat was burning his skin from 50 feet away, but he pushed through until he was 30 feet away. He could feel the flames licking his skin, making them red raw and blistering. He fell to his knees, hearing no reply from his family, he cried out in anguish, crying out the names of his family members desperately hoping for a reply. He didn’t get one. However, he could faintly hear the sounds of moving debris and grunting coming from the back of the house.

When Derek went to find the source of the sounds he was met with the sight of his uncle Peter, crawling on the grass 3 feet away from the house, slowly and painstakingly struggling to crawl away from the inferno. Peter looked singed but relatively fine, given the circumstances, he was unable to move properly and had had raw, blistering skin on his left side of his face and neck. Derek carefully pulled Peter away from the house, already feeling his skin cooking from the flames as he went to Peter's side, amazed that his uncle survived. Once he and Peter were a safe distance away, he gently lay peter on his back to let him catch his breath. It took the healers and firefighters 5 minutes to arrive at the scene and tend to his uncle and the house.

The firefighters confirmed his fears that there were no other survivors except for his uncle, who will recover in a few days from his smoke inhalation but that his burns will take a few months to recover, even with the salve the healers will provide them with. Turns out Peter had survived as he was working with the council when the fire started, he had returned home to see it in flames, he had tried to go and see if he could save anyone but he was too late. It took a few weeks to sort out their financial statements and the inheritance, however, Derek felt it wrong if he used the money his family left. He felt that, had he been there, he could have helped. That maybe his family wouldn’t have died, that he could have prevented their deaths. Peter understood Derek’s hesitance and so, without Derek’s knowledge, had his inheritance put away and safe for Derek to come back to in the future should he change his mind. For the meantime, Peter used his own finances to support him and Derek.

Derek, guilt ridden, continued his routine of galavanting into the city and pickpocketing to distract himself and to help with Peter the finances, however, with his anger fueling him, he was no longer stealing little trinkets, he stole valuables instead of produce, he got reckless and would get caught. The first few times the guards would catch him, they’d let him go with pity in their eyes after recognizing his face as the orphaned Hale boy. He HATED their pity. After the first few pity warnings, he started to assault the guards, hitting one and leading them on a goose chase. There were no more warnings, and no pity after that. Peter, decided to train Derek to fight properly after realizing that Derek wouldn’t be changing his ways anytime soon. For his 15th birthday, Peter gifted him with his very first sword. Peter had trained him well enough to believe him responsible, and for the first time in a year, Peter saw Derek smile.

Derek was running across one of the rooftops of the houses as he led the guards in yet another goose chase. He may be turning 16 but he loved the childish thrill of the chase. Too caught up in his amusement he jumped to the next roof only to be greeted by 3 city guards waiting for him. He skid to a stop and turned back where he came from only to be cornered by 3 other guards. He drew his sword ready to fight. He managed to stave off half of the guards but he was slowly losing the fight. One guard raised his club, ready to descend onto Derek’s head to knock him out when a regal sword intercepted the blow. Derek turned to see his saviour was none other than Prince Danny. Danny is a Beta, he is also the best friend, and next in line to throne, of King Jackson Whittemore. Jackson was a year older than Derek and an Alpha like him, he is the rightful ruler of Beacon Hills, his father put Jackson in charge early as he fell ill. Jackson demanded his best friend, Danny, rule after Jackson serves 10 years. And, of course, what Jackson wants, Jackson gets. So it was shocking for Derek to see Prince Danny out of the castle as he should be training for his turn as king.

Danny, taking advantage of the general shock his presence created, swiftly disarmed the guard and stood by Derek, turning to shoot him a quick grin before they all resumed their fight. In the end, Derek and Danny won. Danny had the guards excuse Derek for whatever disturbance he caused and compensated the guards.  
“Why did you help me?” Derek asked softly.  
“Because I was bored, and I could hear your scuffle from my wing of the castle. I decided to scope out the scene and saw you were in need of assistance.” Danny replied nonchalantly, smiling at Derek.  
“I don’t need your pity.”  
“Derek, there is many things I feel for people, and pity is not one of them. Don’t mistake my kindness for pity.” Danny corrected.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Derek says. “I quite enjoyed having someone to fight alongside with, even if you fight like an old lady. If you wouldn’t mind, would you like to do this again sometime, when you’re free, that is.” Derek asks.  
“I would love that. Heck, even when I’m not free and just bored out of my mind, I’d like to do this again. Derek Hale, you’ve just made a new friend.” Danny says, sticking his hand out for Derek to shake.  
Derek accepts and they part with the promise of meeting again the following day.

Their friendship grows as the next two years pass. However, as all good things do, it all came to an end when the end of the year brought new people. It would have been fine actually but this particular ship that docked holds something very important, something life changing.  
A month ago, Danny had informed him that as he was turning 18 when the new year starts, he would have to meet his potential betrothed. Danny’s duty as the next in line meant he had to find a match that would benefit the country of Beacon after Jackson’s 10 years are up, apparently Whittemore senior found a potential in one of the council’s children before his passing. The child in question was no typical omega, apparently he had defied his omega stereotype and pushed to study abroad so he can be the first omega in the council. Danny told him that he doesn’t know how the omega looks like, just stories of his determination and success, the omega was so brilliant that, at 17 years old, he would be finishing his studies by the end of the month and will be returning to Beacon to reunite with his father, the Ambassador's secondhand, and start getting accustomed to the ways of the council.

Danny was with him when the ships all docked at the shore, they watched as they unloaded, and so when a boy appeared from one of the ships, donned in the formal wears that only the council members and the royals wear on special occasions, there was no mistaking the kid for anyone else but the omega Danny had been told about. Danny turned to Derek to invite him to come with and greet the boy, he found that Derek had disappeared. He looked around only to see Derek’s retreating form disappear into the bustle of the city people who came to catch a glimpse of the potential suitor of Prince Danny. Danny could only watch Derek disappear from his sight for a few seconds before he turned to make his way towards his potential suitor, after all, he is still the prince and friend or not, he had a duty to uphold. Little did he know that that would be the last time he would see Derek for a long while.

The thing was, Derek was excited to see Danny’s potential suitor, hell, that’s all Danny had been talking about for the past month. He was happy to be friends with Danny and even happier to be able to be involved in Danny’s life. With how much Danny talked of his potential suitor, Derek started to feel like he knew the omega too, as if he were with them for the past month. So when the ships came and unloaded, he was honestly blindsided by the sight of the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. Since Danny didn’t know how the omega looked like, he had never told Derek that the omega was a snow white skinned beauty with constellations decorating his face and neck (and who knows where else on his body), with the most perfectly pink cupid bow lips, and eyes of golden whiskey that shine in the sunlight. Derek had fallen in love at first sight, and he was head over heels for a boy he just saw. A boy that was not his. A boy who was meant to one day be betrothed to his best friend. Not wanting to see his friend court and eventually fall for the omega who he, himself, had unjustly fallen for, he turned and slipped away, not wanting to get in between his best friend and his potential suitor.

He knew that if he stayed, his jealousy would overcome him and ruin the first friendship he had since the loss of his family. So he returned to the house he shared with Peter and they packed all their belongings and embarked at sea. Originally, he had planned to do this with Danny and Peter for only a month at a time, but with the change of heart, he decided that he had to do this with the only family he had left. He had to find himself, who he is, without the influence of a third party, and he trusted peter to let him be on his discovery for himself.

And thus began Derek’s journey. The journey of the seven seas.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions or confusion, please don’t hesitate to ask, I’d gladly explain if anything needs to be cleared up, and I’ll even fix it if a lot of people are confused by the same thing. :)  
> Also, Derek is already 18 at the end, in this story Derek is a few months older than Danny.


End file.
